fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Great White Shark(Jaws 2)
Great White Shark(Jaws 2) was the chief menace and main antagonist of Jaws 2. This great white shark, just like its predecessor, terrorized the waters of fictional Amity Island, its reign occurring fours years after its predecessor. Jaws 2 Great White Shark(Jaws 2) began its reign of terror by swimming into Amity Island's waters and devouring two divers that were investigating the sunken Orca, the sharking vessel of Quint from Jaws. Some time later, as a young woman and her friend were waterskiing, the shark attacked and devoured the skier, before attack the woman in the boat. However, the woman managed to fight back, however, pouring gasoline all over the shark, the boat, and herself by mistake, and igniting it with a flare gun. This allowed the woman to inflict severe burns to the right side of the shark's face, albeit at the cost of her own life as the boat exploded. The shark makes no other activities until much later in the film, though Chief Martin Brody caught on to its presence fairly quickly, but was never detected well enough for anyone, even though Chief Brody presented a photo of it taken by one of the divers to Mayor Larry Vaughn and the town counsel, which was rejected. Later, another diver was searching for lobster and the shark swam by him, terrorfying him. Though the diver managed to swim to the surface fast enough to escape with his life, the shark began to swim in the direction of some boats on the horizon. Later, a boat had strayed from the others and the shark attacked it, causing it to become disabled and one of its occupants was thrown into the water. The shark devoured him quickly and swam on. Howver, this attack finally caused its presence to become exposed, as Chief Brody later found the remaining occupant, who confirmed its presence. Not lo ng after the attack, the shark reached the other boats and attacked them, causing them all to become disabled and nearly devouring Chief Brody's son, who was barely saved. The survivors connected their boats by rope and began drifting towards Cable Junction, the shark closely following them. A helicopter arrived to help them, which the shark attacked, causing it to sink and presumably devouring him and quickly one of the kids. The survivors then began to drift towards Cable Junction again, the shark continuing to follow them. When they got close, Chief Brody arrived to help and the shark rose up, causing him to run his boat aground on Cable Junction. After he began to try and help the kids, the shark tore through the collapsed sail on one of the boats, causing many of the kids to fall in the water, all of whom made it to shore in time. Meanwhile, Brody had raised a power line with the anchor wench, and the shark attacked Brody's youngest son, Sean and his elder son's girlfriend. Brody started to pound the power line with a boat paddle, creating a rhythmic vibration under the water and causing the shark to dive. When it resurfaced, Brody bagan to pound it again, tricking the shark into charging him. When it got close, it opened its mouth and, just as Chief Brody wanted, it bit down on the power line, eletrocuting the shark to death, its burning remains sinking to the bottom of the ocean, followed by the victorious cheers of the children. Physical Capabilities Though it demonstrates no great physical feats compared to the latter, Great White Shark(Jaws 2) was just as big as its predecessor, who performed tremendous physical feats, such as wrecking a sharking boat and easily dragging it backwards. Great White Shark(Jaws 2)'s greatest shown feat was that it was able to easily wreck a helicopter and disable several boats near-instantly. It was also very intelligent, like its predecessor. Category:Threat Animal Category:Man-eaters Category:Deceased